Ladyboy
by m.e.magster
Summary: When Charlotte Runnes is sent to Camp Green Lake she's excited. She wraps her chest and throws on a white tee shirt in order to appear as a boy named Luke. She knows her best friend Stanley is living there and she thinks he wont recognize her, but she's very, very wrong. Looking for a co author to write romantic scenes between characters. Inbox me and we will talk :) thanks
1. Here's what happened

"Charlotte Runnes, you have been charged with 3 accounts of minor theft, 1 account of Grand Theft auto, and multiple accounts of vandalism. Since your parents are very prominent they have asked I lower your sentence to 3 years. Will you serve them here in Huntsville Jail or at Camp Green Lake Detention Center for Boys?" I had to think about that for a minute. Big people jail or a detention center with kids my age?

"Your honor, I will gladly choose Camp. When does the bus come?" I smirked a little. I know what I've done. I needed to get away from my wealthy parents. My mom wept behind me into my dad's shoulder.

"Your bus will show up to take you tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Don't you try running neither!"

"Your honor, I would never run from an opportunity as good as that." I got up and walked out of the courtroom followed by my parents. Huntsville, TX is a nowhere town and I'm about to leave it.

"Charlotte! How could you pick the boys camp? You don't know them there." My mom was furious and wrong. Last month my best friend was taken there for doing something he didn't do. I've been like this for years and he's never done anything like that in his life. His dad was an inventor. His name is Stanley.


	2. Chapter 1

I take out some drawstring bags from my closet. I put some Nike shorts, underclothes, DO, and some more things I need in them.

"Charlotte, can we talk baby girl?" It's my dad's voice.

"I don't know can we?" He lightly laughs.

"I wanted to ask you a question." I sit down and look at him. "Why did you choose the camp? We could protect you in Huntsville or here, at home, in Dallas." I shyly look at him.

"I know, but Stanley is at Camp Green Lake. He sends me letters about how when he gets out he'll come here and hug me and never let me go. The thing is though, he didn't do anything and I have. I deserve to be there he doesn't."

"Is he the boy you were friends with in California before we moved?" I nodded. "Sweet pea, I'm sorry. He had a great family and he was a nice boy. What did he 'do'?"

"He stole a pair of shoes. I don't believe them though." I thought of the day I got the call from him. I didn't pick up, but he left a message.

_"Lot, listen to me. I'm going away for a little and I'll be in Texas. I'll write you all the time. If you ever need anything call Momma, ok? Goodbye."_

I called Momma Yelnats and she explained everything to me.

"Dad, I'll be the only girl there. You can't call but you can write. I'll send you a letter and you can use that address, ok?

"Ok baby. Your bus is outside and your mom is out with Mrs. Delaney." I grabbed my bags and walked down the stairs. I had my chest wrapped and my hair under my cap. I looked boyish enough, except my eyes. No one, not even Stan, would recognize me.

My dad hugged me and kissed my forehead. I walked on the bus and no one was on it, just me. I took a seat and looked at my dad. He lifted his hand up and gave me the sign language symbol for 'I love you' and I returned it. The n we peeled away from the curb.


	3. Chapter 2

"Camp Green Lake drop off!" The bus driver yells. I look around and I guess while I was asleep two boys boarded. They continued to get off. I reached for my bags and grabbed them. "Hurry I have places to be." I looked at him.

"Maybe if you were nicer, I would believe you." I exited the bus. I was greeted by two men and a woman.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake Detention Center. I'm Warden. This is Mr. Sir," she said pointing towards the bigger man. "and you just call him 'mom'." She said gesturing towards the smaller man with sun block on his nose. "You will be staying in D-Tent. I'll show you there."

We walked through the camp. "To build character you dig holes from 7:30 to 6:30. You will be given 4 wash tokens a week, use them wisely. Here is your tent. Let me introduce to you X-Ray, Armpit, Zero, and Caveman." I nodded at them and the Warden left. I looked at the one they called Caveman. Stanley.

"What did you do, Ladyboy?"

"Me? 3 accounts minor theft, 1 account grand theft auto and several accounts of vandalism."

"Really? I have a friend with those exact same charges." said Stanley.

"Cool. I'm Luke by the way."

"Well we don't like first names here, Ladyboy." said Armpit.

"Ok." I nodded.

"We'll be back, come on Caveman." X-Ray said

"I'll catch up in a minute. I want to talk to Luke." He looked straight at me. "Lot, why are you here?"

"They finally caught me. I thought—"

"That I wouldn't recognize you. You're my best friend, what difference does an ACE bandage and a white tee shirt make? I won't tell Warden, but you best bet I'm telling Zero."

"No, please. I don't want to have to protect myself from guys."

"Who said you'd protect yourself. I'm gonna protect you. You have the bunk next to mine." He looked around the room and he got closer to me. "I'll fulfill my promise." He put his arms around my neck and hugged me. It felt better so I hugged him back. After a little bit I felt eyes watching me. I let go and turned around. My hat had fallen off and there were 3 guys behind me.

"Caveman…has a lady friend...dressed as a boy?" X-Ray implied

"Guys, this is Lotte. If you tell anyone about who she really is, let's just say I'm not scared to stay more years for murder."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Armpit managed to ask.

"No, I'm his best friend." X-Ray looked me up and down.

"Good thing too, you're too pretty for him. "

"Hey!" Stan yelled "I don't know about that." He joked. I punched him slightly in the shoulder. "Tomorrow you'll start digging. Tonight you'll have to sleep. 'Night everybody."

With that we got in our cots and fell fast asleep, dreaming of freedom and home.


	4. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine D-Tent!" I heard Mr. Mom shout. He was such a little girl. He was wearing this GOD awful sun hat, sun block on every showing piece of skin and a Hawaiian print shirt.

"Mom, color would be good for you. Maybe you shouldn't be such a pansy."

"Mr. Runnes, maybe I should get you extra holes today. How does that sound?"

"At least I'll get some color." Stan started laughing.

I went out behind the tent to get dressed I was about to put my shirt on when I thought I felt eyes behind me. I turned and didn't she anyone. I put my shirt on and looked down to tie my boots when I came face to face with the spotted lizard everyone kept talking about. All parts of me said to scream, but then everyone would either figure out I'm a girl or they would push he whole 'Ladyboy' thing. I got up and collected my stuff and slowly went around the corner back into the tent.

I put my stuff on my cot and went to grab a shovel. I went towards the shovel shack and I saw it had nothing.  
'Ladyboy, over here!" I turn and see X-Ray holding two shovels. "You might want one of these." He smirks. "You're gonna have to kiss me to get one."

"How about no and if you give me a shovel I won't kick you where the sun don't shine." He looked at me.

"I don't believe you'd do that." He inched closer to me.

"Oh really now?" I kept backing up.

"Yea, you're too pretty for that." I back into the shovel shack. "Caveman don't have to know." and with those words my knee found a softer spot and he crumbled. "You kneed my stomach!"

"And you thought I wouldn't." I grab the larger shovel. "Smaller the shovel, smaller the whole." and I walked on to the lake.


	5. Chapter 4

"Stan, we need to talk!"

"Well come dig by me then. What's up?"

"X-Ray tried to get me to…uh…" I stopped when I saw him start this way. He passed me and at the same time touched my rear. I yelped. "He tried to get me to kiss him."

"I'll kill him." Stan threw down his shovel and started X-Ray's way. "I heard you got rather close to Ladyboy. Is that true? Maybe you didn't quite hear me last night when I said I wasn't afraid of more years."

"She's hot. Trust me, a girl like her won't fall for a guy like you!"

"Stop you two!" I run and grab Stan's overalls. "Stan, stop!"

"We aren't through yet! Just you wait!" Stan grabs my waist. "I wish you hadn't come here." He walked back to his shovel and hole then continued to dig. I stood there staring at him.

"Are you Charlotte Mae?" I look to see an adorable little boy.

"Yeah, you can just call me Lotte. You must be Zero." He nodded.

"Don't worry, Caveman tells me all about you Miss Lotte." He smiled

"What does he say?" His face turned serious for a second then back to smiling.

"He likes you…a lot!" He gesture how much with his hands. He puts them straight out and to the side which makes him look like a child when they run around like an airplane. "That's a lot!"

"Yea, I should get digging."

"Ok Miss Lotte." And with that he was gone.

"What did he say?" Stan inquired

"Oh nothing." I blushed

"Lot, what did he tell you?"

"Something. Don't worry." We were digging for another 8 hours until we were done.

"D-Tent, go into the tent and sit down!" Mr. Mom yelled at us. "We are gonna talk about _feeeeeeelings _and why you are here!" We take our seats.

"We'll just do two stories tonight. How about our new one? Mr. Runnes, will you share."

"There isn't much to share. I was born in Cali and I grew up there. I started getting in trouble with the law in middle school when I stole a potted plant for my dad's father's day gift. I felt good for some reason." They looked at me bewildered. "I did it two more times.

"Then the day I got my license, I stole a car. I got caught. My dad thought it would be best for me in Texas in front a judge who was a close friend. Mom was against it for other reasons. I had one friend. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. In Dallas I called every morning, afternoon and night. We talked for hours each day. I started tagging buildings and painting billboards. One night I was going to tag an old train and little did I know that a cop lived in the house across the street. I began my work and the cop came up behind me with his gun and threatened to shoot if I didn't put my paint down. I looked in his eyes, he wasn't sober. The next day I was called into court and he sent me here."

"Ok, you know your actions were wrong though, correct?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"How about Caveman goes next?"

"Sure. I was finishing something for school in the bathrooms at a charity place downtown. I left the bathroom and began home. I thought I should go faster so I started running. I stopped under a bridge and that's when I felt something hit my head. It was a pair of nice high top basketball shoes. I left them so I wouldn't get charged with anything, but I picked them up and got my prints all over them. Needless to say the next day they found me and charged me with theft. I was sent here."

I knew he was innocent! I knew it!

"Caveman, you may be one of the stupidest people I have ever met! Alright guys, that's all for tonight. 'Night y'all."

I went over to my cot and lay down. What seemed like hours had flown by.

"Lot," I heard my name being called. I turned over. "what did Zero tell you?"

"he said you liked me a lot and you talk about me." He smiled.

"He isn't lying."

"I'm thinking about coming out as a girl to Warden. You think she'll let me stay?"

"You're a girl. Of course she'll let you stay." He got off his cot and knelt by my cot. "I said Zero wasn't lying." He kissed my forehead

"I like you a lot too. I'll see Warden tomorrow." He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I hope she won't make me sleep in the house." He nodded as he kissed my neck.

"I like you a lot, Charlotte. Goodnight." He kissed my lips and climbed back in his cot and fell asleep as did I.


	6. Hey there!

Hey guys! I know HOLES is an obscure book to write a fanfic on but I really like the book and the movie(Shia LaBeouf3) but plz give me your feed back! I would love to know what im doing right/wrong :)


	7. Chapter 5

**_'Dear Dad,_**

**_ 'Camp is great. I like it here. I'm in the same tent as Stan. It's rather warm though. I hope all is well there. I miss you so much. The Warden, and the two men, don't know I'm a girl neither do any of the other tents. I live in D-Tent. The D stands for diligence. We dig holes from 6:30 to 7:30 now because of the time change. _**

**_ 'Write back soon. Love your baby girl,_**

**_ Lotte'_**

I seal my letter and put it in the mail box in the Cafeteria. I'm so tired I can barely stand. I walk towards the pool table where the majority of D-Tent is.

"Man, you find somethin' yet?" Magnet asked.

"I found a metal washer." They look at me like I was stupid. "You asked."

"A'ight guys, I'm gonna turn in." a guy from C-Tent said. Everyone nodded in agreement. When everyone was gone the only people left were all of D-Tent.

"Zero, where are you from?" I asked

"Lots of places. I ain't sure where I was born though, if that's what you're asking." I smiled. It was hard not to smile at him. He was really cute. If I get out before him, I'll try and get him out too.

"Miss Charlotte," it was Armpit. "why did you choose camp over the protection of prison?"

"At least I could hide as a guy here. The state had ALL my records. Camp only has a sign with my name on it." He nodded. Everyone was sitting and I was standing.

"Come 'ere Lotte, take a seat on my lap." X-Ray was very determined for me to flirt back with him.

"I'm fine thanks." I take a seat on Stan's lap. Everyone ooh's and ah's over my 'burn' on X. The door flies open and hits the wall behind it.

"Mr. Runnes, what do you think you're doing? Sittin' on another man's—"

"Now Warden, I can explain." I jumped off Stan's lap.

"If I tell you, you must promise to keep me in D-Tent." She put her hands on her hips.

"No promises."

"I'm really not a boy. My name is Charlotte Runnes. I am Mar—"

"I know who you are! You're Martin Runnes daughter. Is that the big thing you were gonna tell me? You're a little late sweet heart." Mr. Pendeski was standing behind her "You're attorney called. Your sentence has been lowered, dramatically. 17 months here to go." And with that she left the building.

"Dude, you is a lady?" Magnet said.

"Surprise! The only people who knew were Stan, Zero, X and Armpit. I hinted in the convo just now."

"Take your hat off then. Prove it." He seriously didn't believe me.

"Fine!" I yell a little agitated. I pull off my blue ball cap and my long, blonde hair falls from the position on top of my head. They gawk at it for a minute.

"That must really hot to have to keep your hair up all day long."Squid said. I nodded

"Can Stan and I have alone time for a minute?" They all look at each other and nod in agreement as they get up and walk out the door.

"What's up?" He stood and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Not much, you?" I smirked.

"I'm holding my favorite person ever." He put his forehead on mine. "Do you remember the day you stole that plant?"

"Ha-ha! I do! I called you in hysterics because I didn't know what to do and all I heard on your side of the phone was stuff like 'Honey, I think I—never mind' 'Dad, shut up, I am on the phone for goodness sakes!'"

"After I hung up the phone, I got lectured by mom about talking and hanging out with girls."

"She knows she loves me!" I teased.

"Because you're the only girl or person I talked to!"

"How was Cali after I left?" He looked at the ground and let go of my waist. He sat on the couch.  
'Pitiful. I hated everything. I did homework in the bathroom every day. I was bullied by that Derrick kid. I missed you so much the first night I know I couldn't call." I looked puzzlingly at him.

"Why?"

"I thought you would think of me as desperate. The things I needed to say weren't able to make it out of my mouth."

"Well I like you a lot and you like me a lot. We are reunited at last." He reached over and hugged me.

"Don't leave me again, Lot."

"I won't." We got up and walked back to our tent. "No one can know about us. We know X likes me and if we piss him off he'll tell the Warden lies." He thought for a moment and he agreed. We tip-toed into the tent and fell to our beds with a thud.

"Goodnight Stanley Elya Yelnats IV." I giggled at our little tradition, as did he.

"Goodnight Charlotte Mae Kingsley Goddard-Runnes. I love you."

"Love you too." I felt his warm smile across the way from me as he felt asleep.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 6

I woke up an hour before the trumpet sounded. I took a shower and washed my hair. I changed while I was still in the shower stall this time I didn't have to wrap my chest. The D-Tenters knew what I was. I put my hair in a high ponytail so I could wrap it in a bun. I put on my ball cap and left the stall. I go back to put my stuff under my cot and when I stand back up two arms pin me against the wall.

"You could just shower with the rest of us." The face implied.

"No can do. Not when I'm naked! X-Ray let go of me!" I almost started screaming, but two other faces came up behind him.

"She said let go, X." I hear a southern twang when he speaks. Squid.

"Yea, we could make you let go." Then the Hispanic accent. Magnet. X drops my arms to my side.

"I'm sorry, man, I just-," he did seem sincerely apologetic. "I haven't seen a girl in a long while."

"Maybe we could all do each other a favor." They looked at me insinuating something inappropriate. "No, that's not what I mean. How about you leave me be, X, and I'll be happy to not be so bitchy all the time." They chuckled.

"No, if that's what you want out of it fine. No deal, I won't stop until…" He stopped. "I don't wanna sound cliché, but I won't stop until I have you to myself."

"X, I don't like you." Jesus Christ, we sound really cliché. This isn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to come here, jump into Stan's arms, and do my time. What the hell am I going to do? That's when the trumpet sounded. (filler chapter)


End file.
